Chains in the Desert
by Kilrez
Summary: Inara is captured by slave traders. Probably set before objects in space. She hasn't decided to leave yet anyway. MalInara vaguely. rewritten one shot


Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, I worship the ground you walk on, the air you breathe. I write this simply to spread the word of firefly… well, that, and because I need something to keep my hopes up until either 'Serenity' comes out, the series starts up again, or hell freezes over. No money made, no harm intended.

* * *

Inara shifted against the rough chains that bound her hand and foot. Apart from a fading bruise on her forehead, her stunning appearance was, as yet, unblemished by her 2 day long captivity at the hands of the slave traders. That did not make her any more comfortable. The terra-formed moon was a hot and sandy place. Even at night, the badly cured hide tent that was her current cage was stifling.

Outside could be heard the rough shouts and occasional swearing of the men as they made camp. Some other slaves were around, she didn't know exactly where. Her lies to her captors had won her a tent of her own, and a label of 'not to be touched,' thankfully. Although she had been captured whilst 'on the job' as it were- escorting the son of a wealthy entrepreneur at a small party- she had managed to pass off her identity as a virgin princess. She had figured that they would get the wrong idea if they had discovered that she was a companion. Besides, virginity had a price, and that was something that would keep the filthy slave traders off her.

Her client had died during the raid on the party, in the usual stupidly honourable way that young rich men with no real life experience often did when faced with such situations. The traders had left most of the other guests alone, taking the musicians and entertainers, only capturing her to spite the ghost of the boy they had just killed. They had left the rich upper echelon to tremble in the corner; probably only daring to move long after the scum had faded into the desert.

A long trek had followed, the other slaves trudging along in a shackled line, Inara allowed the dubious gift of a camel. Even if the chains had been removed, she could barely walk she was so sore. Companion training did not involve much more than a little side saddle horse riding.

She had gathered from the banter of the traders that they were heading for a small illegal market, deep in the desert. She hoped for rescue before then. Mal had planned to stay on this moon no longer than a week, just long enough to find a buyer for the (illegal) goods they had picked up on their last journey. After a small argument with him (over the fact that she was never able to guarantee her clients that their time together would be uninterrupted) she had informed him that she would be spending their first four days on land with a businessman's son. Just before striding off, she had caught the hurt in his eyes that he tried to hide…

Four days. This was day three- she honestly couldn't expect them to come to her aid before that, but… the thought of another day, strapped to the lurching back of something which resembled a carpet that had been buried and dug up by a dog with gingivitis made her wince. Still, more than once deals had gone bad for the crew of _Serenity_, and they had been forced to scamper off planet before the planned time. Mal would come for her then.

Even as she thought that, someone shouldered the flaps of the tent open, and ducked quickly inside. Despite the semi darkness she immediately recognised the well muscled form of the captain. 'Mal' came her whispered exclamation. He flashed her a grin and produced a key, which dangled between his fingers, catching the faint beam of campfire light that came from the small gap between the tent flaps.

Kneeling next to her he quickly undid the shackles that bound her, whispering explanation as he did so. 'Got word a raiding party attacked that little occasion you were attending. No one important got nabbed so what passes for law around here wasn't particularly interested. Then we found out that _Serenity's_ ambassador was now a slave, and well…'

Inara smiled despite herself. It felt beyond good to have the chafing chains off, and the presence of the captain was a solid rock after being cast so long in the seemingly endless ocean of the desert. Sitting on back on his heels as she rubbed some life back into her wrists, Malcolm tilted his head on one side to listen, assuring himself that his presence was, as yet, undetected.

'I'm just here to check that we got the right bunch of slave traders and where exactly they were keeping you. In a coupla of minutes the action's going to start. Stay here if you can but be ready just in case' he slipped her a small pistol then stood, stooping in the small tent. Pulling out his own pistol he made to sneak back out into the darkness. 'Wait' she requested. He turned to look at her, eyes questioning. 'Thank you' she settled on, after a moment. He nodded once, then slipped away. Before the tent flap swung back into place she caught a glimpse of seven of the traders drinking rowdily around the large campfire, the rest of the slaves attached to a chain at the edge of the light. She knew the other traders would be stationed as guards around the perimeter of the camp, which was probably where Mal had gotten the key. She just hoped that they had all been neutralised.

It seemed like an age, as she sat, every sense straining for when the attack would start. Mal could have easily snuck her out of the tent and no one would have been any the wiser until morning, by which time they would be long gone, but the captain made no secret of his distaste for the slave trade. After three days as a captive, she more than agreed with him.

The first shot made her jump, and she heard the brief strangled cry that indicated a good hit. Immediately all hell broke loose, as the slave traders reached for their weapons and began peering into the darkness, desperately trying to make out who was attacking them. One or two had the sense to move out of the direct firelight, but they were rapidly felled. Quickly it was over. Despite his lack of brains, Jayne was a good shot, and Mal and Zoe had been professional soldiers.

When she heard the cheering of the other slaves, Inara felt it safe to emerge, into the only slightly less stifling night air. Above the clear desert stars burned as the slaves accepted their freedom in varying manners. Some were still shaking life back into their joints, some were picking up the slavers' dropped bottles of alcohol, others had gone straight for the triumphant kicking of the lifeless bodies that lay strewn around the camp. Zoe, Jayne and Malcolm were standing together, guns sheathed, watching the celebrations with mild amusement. Inara walked over to join them.

'My heroes' she greeted them, a quiet smile on her features. 'Hey, Inara! How's the slave life treating ya?' Jayne replied. 'It's getting tiring. Have you made the trade on the cargo?'

'Yup' replied the captain smugly, 'got a good deal on it too. Let's leave this rock; head for somewhere where we can get some decent supplies.' He turned and began to head off into the darkness. Jayne followed him, but a 'sir?' from Zoe brought them both up short. Mal turned and shot her a questioning look. She indicated the freed slaves with a tilt of their head. They were mostly celebrating, occasionally shooting cautious glances towards those that had freed them. After three days of being dragged around in chains, they were mistrustful of anyone with guns.

Mal sighed and briefly dropped his head, then strode back over to where Zoe and Inara still stood. Jayne hung back in the darkness, impatient to leave and not particularly caring what happened to the rest of the ex-slaves.

'Listen up y'all!' the captain hollered through cupped hands to get the attention of the raucous freed slaves. They quieted surprisingly quickly, like they had been waiting for their rescuers to make a move, and now stood or sat expectantly waiting for Mal to speak. 'I just came here to get one of my own, but I've never been fond of the slave trade, so you're all free. The slavers probably have quite a bit of quiet bit of money around this camp. Take it, go back to your lives, or make new ones if you want to.'

Leaving a surprised silence behind him, the captain turned once more and strode past Jayne, who followed, complaining. 'We coulda' turned a profit outa this cap'n'

Inara didn't hear his reply as she and Zoe also started after him, leaving the cheering behind them. 'Where's the ship?' asked Inara after a brief moment. 'Wash parked it a little way away, we didn't want to wise them up as to our presence.' Inara nodded, although Zoe probably couldn't see it in the darkness. The black wasn't as complete as Inara had thought though, because after a moment Zoe spoke again. 'Did they… hurt you?' she asked cautiously.

'No, not at all. I guess they realised that intact merchandise is worth more.' Slight bitterness entered Inara's voice, as she remembered the feeling of being treated as exactly that- merchandise.

'Why are you hobbling like that then?' asked Zoe, this time with more curiosity in her tone. Inara smiled in the darkness. 'I have spent the last three days strapped to the back of a camel' she explained. 'Oh' replied Zoe in amused comprehension.

Inara was relieved when they finally entered the lit cargo bay of the ship. Mostly because it was air conditioned. Simon, River, Kaylee, Book, Jayne and Wash were all talking animatedly about the action that had just gone down. The captain was standing at the controls to the cargo ramp, and set it to closing when Zoe and Inara were in.

Inara caught the brief questioning glance that the captain sent Zoe. She also saw the reassuring shake of the head. She realised that the captain had left it to Zoe to make sure that nothing too major had happened to the companion during her captivity- his worry touched her. Mal's eyes locked with hers for a moment then he turned and headed for the stairs that led up out of the cargo bay, congratulating Jayne on a job well done on his way past. Inara's eyes narrowed slightly. His expression had been one of…concern. No, more than concern, abject fear. Despite his exterior calmness he had been afraid for her.

She stowed this away to contemplate as the gaggle of discussion began to break up. Wash headed up to the bridge to get them into the air, and pretty much everyone else started aiming for the kitchen, to make some dinner and sit down whilst they talked. Kaylee half held out a hand to her as an invitation but Inara politely declined. 'I have to go and wash some of this sand out of my hair' she smiled. Taking Kaylee's hand anyway, she briefly joined the crew on their way to the kitchen, peeling off to enter her personal space; the small shuttle that she rented from captain Malcolm Reynolds.

Drawing some water she took great relief in washing 2 days of desert dust off her skin. Every movement reminded her that she was no longer in chains and her spirits lifted a little higher. She was dressing in fresh clothes when she heard the tentative knock at the door. Smiling to herself as she tossed the end of the wrap over her shoulder, she looked up from where she knelt in the middle of the rug as the captain hesitantly entered the shuttle.

'Glad you're OK' he said after a moment, sitting on the couch that ringed one wall.

'Companions _can_ look after themselves you know' she teased him lightly. He raised a doubtful eyebrow. 'How come you were still a slave to them folk then?'

'There was no need to seduce one of those disgusting men to escape when I knew rescue was on the way anyway.'

'Could have been another couple of days before we came though.'

'I was prepared to take that gamble.' Inara graced him with a radiant smile. They sat in silence for a while, Mal contemplating his thumbs, whilst Inara, sitting straight backed, contemplated him. He was such a mystery, ready to kill on a hair trigger, yet honourable. Considering this thought, she gracefully stood, concealing her stiff muscles so as not to worry the captain, who was now looking up at her. 'Would you like some tea?' she queried.

'OK now you're being too nice'

'You rescued me captain. Aren't I allowed to show my appreciation?'

He contemplated for a moment, regarding her warily. She laughed and set out two cups. He watched her closely as she prepared the tea then handed him a cup. As he cradled it in his big hands as she sat down beside him, wincing slightly as her backside came into contact with the seat. He frowned questioningly at her. 'Camels' she explained, 'they are not the most comfortable of rides.' The amused look on his face made her smile in return. Then he suddenly became more serious. 'You seem to have come out of this almost completely unscathed.' He stated, obliquely referring to the bruise on her forehead.

'I would not say that. My outfit will probably not be the same again.'

'I don't mean that.' He paused, unable to say what he really meant. Inara allowed him to stew for a moment and then took mercy. 'They don't normally take well born ladies; they only attacked that party to get the musicians- they fetch a high price…' she trailed of in her explanation. Mal waited patiently, watching her expectantly. 'Taking me was a moment of spite against my client who had attempted to stand up to them. I was to be sold as a virgin princess- worth far more unmolested.'

The captain took in this story doubtfully. 'Virgin princess?' he repeated. Inara inclined her head. He shook his in mild disbelief. 'I thought that would be the hardest possible guise for a whore'

'You'd be surprised,' she shot back, letting his use of the word 'whore' drop. She dropped her voice to a seductive whisper 'some of my clients like me to play innocent.' Mal swallowed at her sultry tone and his face went blank. He was so easy to get riled up, and she enjoyed playing with him. Smiling she took a sip of the tea. Shaking his head to break himself out of his reverie, Mal did the same, his eyes fixed on the drapes across the room.

'I'm surprised no one got hurt in that gunfight' she offered, to give him something to say. Inara knew there was something more he wanted to speak of, so she gave him the chance to work the conversation around to it.

'We wore armour, it was pretty safe' he replied, 'Simon ain't paid enough as it is, I didn't want to give him an excuse to complain.'

'He wouldn't. He's happy enough just to be allowed on the ship. River loves it here.'

'Yeah' agreed the captain absently. 'What did happen to your client?' he asked suddenly.

'They shot him' replied Inara, her voice without emotion. 'I'm sorry' said Mal.

'He was a nice boy, but foolish. He tried to stand up to twelve armed men with a knife.'

'Some would call that brave'

'Only old soldiers.'

'Hey, I didn't say me. And I'm not old anyway.'

'Of course not.' She soothed his affronted dignity. 'Although they do say that men mature like fine wine. They get far better with age.'

'Is that so?' he more stated then asked, raising one eyebrow cheekily, 'because in that case, I may just be ancient after all.' He put his empty tea cup down and locked her gaze with his. Inara found that she was lost in his deep blue eyes. Gently, tenderly, he reached up to touch the multi-coloured lump on her forehead. She lowered her eyes to stare into her tea. 'They knocked you unconscious to kidnap you.' He stated, the soft fingers moving upwards to stroke her hair. 'Yes' she affirmed quietly, fully aware that she was letting her guard down.

Slowly he removed his hand and stood. Emotion flowing through her eyes, she looked up at him. 'I'll let you get some rest.' He said quietly, and held her gaze for a moment longer before turning and exiting the shuttle. 'Goodnight Mal' her soft voice floated after him. He stood for a moment outside her door and cursed himself, then sighed and headed to his quarters. The crew were still making merry in the kitchen but he was tired. And he had some thinking to do.

The End


End file.
